


It's -a- Love Game(?)

by orpheusheart



Series: LOVE & GAME [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: The reason behind that... specific image for the joint collaboration between IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER, Namely MEZZO" and Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. (Pre-relationship aka BOYCRUSH MOMENT!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into i7 hell. I fell in deep once I realised how much of a dork Ryuu actually is (and added to the fact that he shares the same birthday as me). Also Sougo is just so... easy to write wtf. Tamaki is my precious pudding prince yes.

There is no doubt that Sougo looks up to Ryuunosuke, both figuratively and literally. The older man is an excellent dance and singer, and his reputation as TRIGGER's Erotic Beast is a big plus factor as well (despite the man's confession that he is but a simple fisherman's son.) Sougo's a (secret) member of Ryuunosuke's fanclub, even sending him occasional letters of encouragement and praise (anonymously of course). Sometimes Tamaki voices out his jealousy over Sougo's divided attention, but otherwise the younger male is relatively... tolerant with Sougo's fanboying.

"Alright boys, we'll be starting in 5 mins."

MEZZO" and Ryuunosuke are at the photoshoot for their combined single release 'LOVE & GAME', and Sougo is fussing over Tamaki's costume when the younger male yawns.

"Souchan... are we done yet?"

Sougo clicks his tongue. "We're starting really soon, Tamaki-kun. Won't you be patient for a few hours? I'll buy you Ousama Pudding after this."

Tamaki cheers, earning him a soft chuckle from Ryuunosuke. "You spoil him quite often, Sougo-kun."

"T-that's only when he's being a good boy!" Sougo remarks, pale cheeks turning ruddy from embarrassment. "Which... is getting more and more frequent." He casts a suspicious glance at his duet partner. "You are being a good boy right, Tamaki-kun...?"

The youngest gulps audibly, nodding fervently despite his normally slothy behaviour. "Because Sou-chan gets really scary when he's mad," he stage whispers to Ryuunosuke, who only chuckles harder. "One time he almost killed a guy with a computer-"

Sougo shushs him up quickly with a hand over his mouth, his face redder than a tomato. Thankfully for them, the photographer calls them over just then, sharing his ideas for the shoot itself with the three talents.

Solos are taken quickly and efficiently with not much fuss; Tamaki's obedient when he puts his mind into it, Sougo follows the instructions to the T, and Ryuunosuke is a natural.

The group shots however...

"You want me to do what?"

The blush on Sougo's face returns thricefold when he heard what the photographer had in mind. He glances up at Ryuunosuke, relief washing over his features when he realises the older male clearly shares the same sentiments, tanned cheeks glowing pink.

"It's simple." The photographer, unaware of the awkward atmosphere, repeats himself much to Sougo's dismay. "Oosaka, I need you to kneel down beside Tsunashi and rest your head against his hip. Tsunashi, cradle Oosaka's head with one hand, and make it look gentle yet possessive. Yotsuba, you lean against Tsunashi's other side and look as if you're whispering a secret into his ear."

Sougo's about to protest, when the photographer waved him off with one hand. "Fanservice, boy!" He laughed heartily, clapping a hand on Sougo's shoulder. "Trust me, these prints will sell faster than pancakes if you follow my instructions."

"A-ah..."

Tamaki and Ryuunosuke aren't objecting to the idea, despite the pink high on the latter's cheeks, so Sougo has no choice but to go along with it. Steeling himself, he waits until Ryuunosuke gets into position, then takes his place by the older man's side. "Tsunashi-san, please let me know if you feel uncomfortable..."

"Nah, I'm good." Ryuunosuke flashes his partners a big cheesy grin. "It's just a shoot afterall. No big."

The camera flashes once, twice, then the photographer frowns. "Oosaka, lean your head the other way, towards Tsunashi's hand, then hold that hand as if you really want it there."

Biting his protest, Sougo does exactly that, his free hand grasping at Ryuunosuke's trousers to steady himself. He hears a sharp intake of breath, and glances up curiously.

"Oosaka! Left hand higher!"

Surprised by the photographer's bark, Sougo slides his left hand up higher upon instruction, eyes widening in surprise when he feels both the inseam of Ryuunosuke's trousers as well as the quiet shudder from the older man. The camera flashes; the photographer adjusts them here and there, instructing them on the expressions he's looking for, and takes a few more photos before he's decidedly pleased with the outcome.

"Alright, one more pose before we wrap it up."

Thankfully this one is less... suggestive than the previous idea. With all three men standing, Ryuunosuke takes Sougo's left hand in his right, while Tamaki leans on Ryuunosuke and rests his hand in the older man's left hand. A couple more flashes from the camera, afterwhich the photographer calls it a wrap, and Sougo visibly exhales in relief.

"Thanks for the hard work, boys," the photographer grins as he hooks up his camera to his laptop. "Here, I'll let you view some of the photos I deem presentable."

Sougo is pleased with his shots, as are Tamaki and Ryuunosuke, right until the photographer moved on to the group shots. Immediately his blush returns full force, especially when he sees the 'fanservice' photo.

His eyes sweep across the image; Tamaki's expression was a little cheeky yet secretive, and he himself had decided on a teasing feel, tongue peeking out from between his lips. But what draws Sougo's attention was Ryuunosuke's piercing stare, his golden cat eyes boring straight into Sougo's soul. There was no hint of playfulness, just a fierce, possessive gaze that sends a shiver down Sougo's spine. He barely registers how close his hand was to Ryuunosuke's crotch, mesmerised by the older male's stern yet sensual features.

"Souchan... you're drooling."

Stumbling back, Sougo laughs sheepishly and shakes his head while he attempts to discreetly wipe the corners of his mouth. "Tamaki-kun, don't be foolish." Hiding his embarrassment at being caught staring, he ushers both Tamaki and Ryuunosuke back to their dressing room after thanking everyone for their hard work. "Come on now, we'll get some pudding before we head back to the dorms."

A pause. "...Tsunashi-san, will you come with us?"

A light-hearted laugh is his reply. "Sure, why not? I don't think I have anything on after this shoot."

Tamaki cheers and rushes off to get changed, leaving Sougo and Ryuunosuke walking slowly behind. Sougo sighs, then squeaks when he feels a warm hand resting on his shoulder.

"That was a good session!" Ryuunosuke laughs, easing some off the tension in the air, and Sougo can't help but giggle as well. "Well, since Tamaki-kun was well behaved, and we're all free after this, how 'bout I treat the both of you to dinner?"

Sougo's eyes widen with surprise. "A-are you sure? I mean, you don't have to, Tsunashi-sanー"

"Call me Ryuu, Sougo-kun." Ryuunosuke smiles down at Sougo, and the younger male feels his heart skip several beats. "Don't have to be so formal now that we got to know each other better."

"R-ryuu-san." Sougo smiles back, only to be interrupted by Tamaki's impatience.

"SOU-CHAN, RYUU-ANIKI, HURRY! I WANT PUDDING!!"

Sighing, Sougo shakes his head in disbelief. "That boy's sweet tooth is unbelievable."

Ryuunosuke chuckles at that. "Can't blame him, his favourite person is treating him pudding after all."

**Author's Note:**

> I ship all three of them. I'll fit Tamaki in somehow.


End file.
